The present invention relates to an electromagnetic force generator and more particularly to such a generator or actuator which allows the connection of only a relatively small mass to the structure to be driven. Such force generators are commonly referred to as shakers.
For various types of testing it is desired to apply a vibratory force to a structure under test. Ideally the transducer applying the force should have wide bandwidth, linear response, and should couple relatively little additional mass to the structure which is to be driven. While some prior designs have achieved reasonable linearity and broad bandwidths, they have typically exhibited a relatively large inertial mass at the output point, i.e., the flange by means of which the transducer is coupled to the structure under test.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a novel electromagnetic force generator; the provision of such a generator which couples a relatively small mass to the structure to which force is to be applied; the provision of such a generator which is highly linear and which exhibits wide bandwidth; the provision of such a generator which is efficient and which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.